pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:W/Mo PvE Cleave Warrior
Cyclone Axe might be helpful, possibly instead of Executioner's Strike. If you need something like Executioner's, I'd go with Body Blow because it costs 1 strike less of adrenaline, and can apply DW. Also, "For Great Justice!" would make a good Variant. -Mike 21:05, 23 April 2008 (EDT) :Ive listed most of those under variants.Canderouss ::Still, I would replace Whirlwind Attack with an Optional, so you can put a Hero tag too. Just say to bring WW Attack for players, Cyclone Axe for heroes. --20pxGuildof 06:56, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::I just put Cyclone Axe in. You can run Cyclone + Whirlwind if needed this way (swap out w/e skill). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:12, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Lion's comfort and cyclone axe should be optional aswell whirlwind attack. Not all areas need aoe dmg. Limu Tolkki 19:16, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Optionals aren't always needed, if there's a variants list. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:36, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ok, changed.Canderouss :::::::I think you should add For Great Justice! too. it would help with adrenaline upkeep. Tjubutsi 02:48, 30 April 2008 (EDT) Looks pretty good to me, but did you test if heroes can make proper use of enraging charge and Lion's Comfort? --80.160.75.134 06:49, 30 April 2008 (EDT) needs for great justice imo, i'd take out cyclone axe for it Drownz 11:01, 30 April 2008 (EDT) dupe? Build:W/any Cleave Warrior That Twin 12:18, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :No, thats for PvP, this is for PvE. Note the diffrence please. Brandnew pew pew me! PvE Skills Totally, like, dude... please... "Save Yourselves".Rehkmu 20:34, 30 April 2008 (EDT) :Added. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:18, 1 May 2008 (EDT) This is also listed under "Great Hero Builds" - Save Yourselves! cannot be used by Heroes.-Trvth 20:14, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :variants are gud, main tag is pve general anyways. Antiarchangel TROLL 20:17, 2 May 2008 (EDT) axe mastery how come axe mastery is 12+1+1? is a superior rune not used? if so how come? :Sups fail in HM if you're running with less skill than a...... scrub. BaineTheBotter 08:55, 23 September 2008 (EDT) ::No-- 22:15, 8 October 2008 (EDT) Vote wipe/archive Definitely inferior to the improved Build:W/any Triple Chop Warrior.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 04:53, 24 January 2009 (EST) :Cleave is a skill close to my heart, it's also the first axe skill people in proph cap. Let them have this. --'-Chao ' 06:21, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::Cleave is fairly good Axe attack for PvE actually. --Anonimous. D: 06:33, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::Look at triple chop and you know why. It's definitely inferior to triple chop. Not saying that it is bad or not, just inferior and should be rated as such.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 14:34, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::::worth Good tbh, vote lower. --'-Chao ' 14:35, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::::Cant say I like Triple Chop.... --Anonimous. D: 15:23, 24 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Look at the recharge on TC. You will pump more damage with Cleave in some teams and situations. - (talk) 15:30, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::::::^ Pew pew in other words, pew pew is good. --Anonimous. D: 15:33, 24 January 2009 (EST) :::::::And then you can bring wars endurance and pump more damage than either of them. I'm in favor of a vote wipe. Or maybe just mass bannings. Cleave is a piece of shit and has been since day one. Combine mediocre damage, mediocre aoe, and either mediocre pve skills or very few good pve skills and you get a build that should not be rated about 3.0. And yet it's in great? Seriously? -Auron 03:37, 25 January 2009 (EST) rename to cleavage warrior as GoD said. --'-Chao ' 14:32, 24 January 2009 (EST) :<3 now play this on Jora, too bad they can't have PvE skills. --'-Chao ' 15:28, 24 January 2009 (EST) 12+2 Strength Isn't this just completely pointless and a waste of 35 hp? - Lordz 11:22, 15 February 2009 :Breakpoint of 4 adrenaline from Enraging Charge. -- 06:47, 16 February 2009 (EST) delete the 5-5 and 5-4s. Mediocre votes are fine, low ones are fine -- 22:06, 26 February 2009 :^need reasons please, not just statement. Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Because the build just doesn't deserve to be in the Great category. Mending? Rebirth? Healing Signet? Heals and prots are not for a warrior bar, they're for a support bar. Even if you disagree on that, the entire build is based around Cleave, which although sure it's nostalgic, is simply inferior to other options. Almost all other options, actually. The build just isn't Great. xj3572 17:50, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::It was simply an archived build that got unarchived...just needs to be archived again Darklinkq 10:09, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's a staple build for stubborn newbs that don't know right from left. --BlazingBurdy 03:47, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Which now only has 7 skills... EDIT: Fixed that, error inside BIG... But still horrible. Re-archive or vote wipe and back to testing. xj3572 17:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) A few suggestions. I like the idea of this build, but this is trollish. Cleave and Executioner's Strike don't belong together. I know that in the past it was common to use Cleave -> Dismember followed by Executioner's Strike to spike an enemy, but Cleave yields pretty much the same average damage with or without Executioner's Strike because of the way adrenaline works. So let's remove Executioner's Strike and use something like this: prof=Warrior/any axemas=12+1+1 strength=12+1 cleavedismemberattackYourselves!"optionalflailrushoptional/build With a low adrenaline bar, you can also nix Enraging Charge or To the Limit because you simply don't need that much adrenaline, and Enraging Charge isn't always good to bring into NM or early HM missions with Flail, which is probably where this build will see the most action. The first optional skill might be For Great Justice, To the Limit, Lion's Comfort or Asuran Scan. The second optional might be a resurrection skill or even Strength of Honor to add boatloads of DPS (9 + 1 Strength, 9 Smiting Prayers). Another option is to put SY here and replace the fourth skill with Brawling Headbutt, which can help killing pesky spellcasters. If you use this with an Orders bot, Cleave can charge itself under FGJ, but if you're using Orders, chances are you won't need FGJ. Happy monster slaying. Terek Zelta 15:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC)